


do you know whats worth fighting for? [[CHAPTER THREE]]

by 0xFRERARDx0



Series: do you know whats worth fighting for? [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xFRERARDx0/pseuds/0xFRERARDx0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard is very content living with frank and ray now, but things go very...very..wrong when a certain someone pays a visit and gerard has a very big breakdown over it. but of course, frankie is there to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you know whats worth fighting for? [[CHAPTER THREE]]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about my DUMB SPACE BAR oh my GAWD

gerards pov  
. . . . .  
“i can totally explain...” frank said from behind me, looking at his crazy-haired friend.  
“then do it, Iero. and who are you?” he looked at me.  
“this,” frank wrapped his wet arms around my waist, pulling me close again. “is gerard.”  
“whatever. just get dressed queer. we’re having company soon, remember?”  
“youre no better faggot.” frank giggled at ray, and ray returned the sweet laugh. “but i will get dressed.”  
he gestured me into the room again after ray had walked back downstairs.  
frank was still soaking wet, and he pulled off his drenched skinny jeans. he wasn’t wearing any fucking underwear.  
he was way bigger than i thought, fucking hell. so we were both standing there naked, staring at eachother. i slowly walked over to my bag, dumping it on the floor, pulling outa pair of sweatpants and my favorite iron maiden tee shirt. i put them on, not even bothering with boxers for now. i turned around to see frank also getting dressed, now having a pair of boxers and a circle jerks shirt on. he was tugging a pair of tight jeans on now.  
i don’t know why i was staring, but i was.  
he turned around and smiled when he saw me staring. i smiled back, my face feeling warm, my stomach fluttering.  
“hey,” frank said.  
“hi,” i said back, blushing.  
“downstairs?” he held a hand out to me. i gladly took it. he slowly laced our fingers together, contrasting mypale ones with his beautifully ink-drawn ones.  
he led us out of his room, down the hallway, down the stairs, to see ray sitting on the couch with someone buried undera blanket with his face nuzzled into rays side, and another tall, broad guy with pale ginger hair standing awkwardly.  
i stood silently leaning against frank, my knees barely keeping me up.  
“he-hes gone! he-s no-not coming back, ray!” the boy curled up beside ray was wailing, muffled by the fabric of rays shirt and the blanket pulled up over half his face.  
“gee’ll come back mikes,” ray whispered reassuringly.  
my stomach dropped into my feet. i stumbled back and tried to run, but my thin legs were too weak.  
“gerard!” frank tried to run after me, but seeing as i didn’t get far and just fell into a desk, it didn’t take more than a second.  
mikey had looked over, his face red from all the heat and tears.  
“gee!” mikey leaped off the couch and ran towards me. panicking, i screamed and kicked at him, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
“get away from me! i swear to god i'll fucking kill you!” i reached for anything close by. a dictionary. i threw it in mikeys direction, but it did no damage since i was so weak.  
“gerard listen!” mikey was crying too. that fucking bitch.  
“no!” that was frank this time. i froze, seeing frankie shove my brother back. he fell lightly against the couch.  
“frank!” mikey pushed back, but frank threw a punch at mikeys jaw, and mikey fellonto the couch again, this time with a little more force.  
i had my face in my hands, crying loudly. “I HATE YOU!” i screeched it at the top of my lungs, looking mikey dead in the eyes.  
everyone was quiet, mostly confused. as i sat on the desk, crying, i felt frank slip between my knees and he whispered. “im sorry, gerard. i didn’t know mikey was THAT mikey.”  
i leaned my head into his shoulder, and whispered my forgiveness.  
“i also didn’t know ‘gee’ was short for ‘gerard’.” he giggled pitifully, but it was in the small laugh that it was of pity and guilt for himself, knowing it was definitely not a joke. “im sorry im so dumb. im so so sorry.”  
realizing there were people in the room, and SOME people who i DID NOT have any respect for, i whispered if we could finish this upstairs.  
frank nodded, helping me off the desk andmaking our way up the stairs, me following him shakily up the old wooden stairs. i took one glance back, accidentally catching mikeys gaze.  
he looked sad. depressed. guilty. maybe even pissed off.  
but i didn’t care. i wish he would just die already. he deserves to feel the way he made me feel, scared and alone. hopeless without knowing what i did wrong.  
i broke eye contact almost as soon as it started. frank turned around and said “go fuck yourself mikey.” frank ran up the rest of the stairs, snatching my hand and pulling me up with him.  
when we reached his room, i threw myself on the bed, sobbing again.  
frank crawled up to me, fitting his body with mine, wrapping his arm around my side and whispering to me.  
“sssh. im here. sh. sssshhh.” he stroked my hair until i stopped crying.  
“thats better. now are you okay to talk about it too me?”  
i thought about it for a second, then shook my head to decline. “im sorry. maybe tomorrow.”  
“are you tired?”  
“yea. stay with me?” i looked into his big droopy brown eyes. they were so perfect. so so so perfect.  
“of course. i'll stay with you forever.” he pressed me closer to him, kissing my jaw softly. “i promise.”  
and we slept like that, pressed together. staying in our clothes, without bothering to put a blanket over us.  
it was just me and frank in our own little world of love. the love that came so fast. ive never loved before. i just know ive never felt like this. never. it makes me hot and cold at the same time, want to cry in sadness and joy and just never want to leave his side. he was my superhero. he saved me.  
. . . . .  
i woke up feeling super sticky and gross. i wasn’t really either, it just felt like it. like when you take a nap and you sweat and drool and your hair is in your mouth and stuck to your cheek and weird indent lines on your face from the pillows. it was kinda nice, but i probably looked awful.  
“morning, sunshine.”  
i flipped over to look at him. he was just like that, too. i smiled really big and rubbed my eye, then yawned.  
“w’time is it?” i asked as he scooted a little bit closer.  
“its almost eight in the morning,” frank answered. “you hungry? i am.”  
i giggled. “no. i don’t need to eat.”  
franks smile went away so fast it was almost scary. “youre eating.”  
“no.”  
“yes, motherfucker. it makes me sad to see you like this.” frank never broke eye contact.  
“see me like what?”  
“skinny. frail. weak. all skin and bones.” he cupped my face with his warm hands and stroked down my jaw. “youre so weak you can barely walk, gerard. no one should be that malnourished.”  
“its just..how i am frankie.” i sniffed and buried my face into his shirt.  
for a few minutes it was silent. he was rubbing my back gently.  
“take the pills, gerard.”  
“what?”  
“take them. or i swear to god i'll make you take them.” when i raised my head, he was staring at me with an unreadable expression.  
“i cant.”  
“you can. i know you can. you have it in you.” frank kissed my forehead. the then reached over me onto the bedside table, pulling out the rattling bottle.  
“take two today. that’s what the bottle says. i just went easy on you yesterday,” frank smirked while opening the orange-tinted container.  
“i just...cant.” i was staring at his hands, two pills laying out on his palm.  
“do you trust me?” frank was staring at me in the eyes. his captivating, chocolaty, perfect eyes.  
i didn’t see how that was even related to our conversation.  
“i said, do you trust me?” frank was standing on the floor next to the bed now, with me sitting with my legs dangling off it.  
“yes, frank. i trust you.”  
“good.” what frank did next shouldn’t have been surprising, but it definitely was to me.  
frank had stepped closer now, inbetween my thighs.  
“open your mouth for me,gee.”  
i hesitantly obeyed.  
“close your eyes.”  
i hesitantly obeyed.  
i felt frank kiss my neck. he then put one pill in my open mouth.  
“swallow.” he mumbled into my neck.  
i hesitantly obeyed.  
“keepyour mouth open, gee.”  
i hesitantly obeyed.  
he put another one ontomy tongue just as he did the first time.,and he asked me to swallow again, and i obeyed.  
“now heres some water.” he handed me a plastic cup filled with the clear liquid. i gulpedit down greatfully. the pills were dry and stuck to my throat.

“thanks,” i said, setting the cup onto the nightstand.  
“see? was that so hard?”frank smiled at me while asking.  
“no, not really.”  
“that’s right! because you trust me. although if some stranger walked up to you,” frank walked around the bed and jumped onto it, “and tols you to shut your eyes and open your mouth,”  
frank covered my eyes playfully.  
“then you would probably scream and hit them and call the police.” frank let my eyes open as he removed his hands, then he wrpped his arms around my shoulders, pulled me close, and hugged me really tight.  
“id never call the police on you, frank.” i smiled playfully. “unless you did something terrifyingly illegal than maybe i would,” i joked.  
“maybe i'll call the cops on you for being a sarcastic little shit,” he giggled and i rested my head on his shoulder.  
after a few minutes of silence, just holding eachother close, frank asked me if i wanted to get dressed and get breakfast.  
before i could deny, he said, “i will not take no for an answer, my dear.”  
i laughed as he scooped me up bridal style and walked me over to where my bag was sitting by the closet, half its contents spilled onto the floor.  
i sat down on the floor and ruffled through my things as frank rummaged through his dresser.  
i grabbed my motley crue shirt. the dr.feelgood one. i then picked my favorite, tightest black jeans, and started to undress, then redress again.  
“do you ever wear underwear?”  
i jumped as i realized frank had been watching me the whole time, and i was frozen staring at him with just my fucking pants on, still fastening my belt with my favorite bat buckle. “that’s none of your business,” i laughed out.  
“maybe not,” frank said with a sly, low tone, walking alowly over to me and hugging me by my waist. “but its still pretty damn hot.”  
i blushed slightly as frank pressed his lips to the crook of my neck and bit slightly, sucking and moving down towards my collarbone. i held back my moan as much as i could when he sucked on that soft spot that made me go crazy, and i only let out a soft “uhh” sound.  
i stepped back a little, and frank half-whined, half growled.  
“after breakfast,” i said smiling devilishly. “then, we can finish this.”  
i gave him a peck on the lips and bent over to grab my shirt off the floor where i dropped it. i felt a hand fall to my ass and lightly squeeze. i let out a small sound of alarm.  
“sorry, when you see an ass like that, you have to take every chance you have to touch it.” frank giggled and walked toward the dresser again, pulling a hoodie ffrom ontop of it.  
i blushed again, slipping my shirt on. it felta little too tight, like it mustve been shrunk in the dryer or something.not that i minded though. is was as skin tight as my jeans were.  
once i got my dirty old converse onto my feet, and frank was brushing his teeth, i pulled out my eyeliner and quickly ran into the bathroom and put in on, smudging it perfectly.  
“hey do you have a hairbrush i can use?” i asked frank while he was staring at my makeup-putting-on- routine.  
“in the bottom drawer,” he said with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
when i was done brushing my long black hair, i ruffled it slightly to make it look a tad bit messy, how i liked it.  
frank handed me the toothbrush, askedif i wanted to brush my teeth too. i willingly accepted, scrubbing my teeth and letting the white foamy toothpaste clean my teeth as frank tightened the laces on his boots. i spit into the sink and rinsed off the brush and my mouth, setting the brush on the counter.  
when i looked into the mirror again, my reflection was actually...skinny? it wasn’t taunting me or anything. it was just, being a normal reflection. mirroring everything i did.  
out of the corner of my eye i saw frank weighing himself on the old medical scale. my curiosity soared as frank stepped off with an unreadable expression, then he hopped up onto the bathroom counter, staring at me with warm eyes. “you okay?” i asked.  
“yea. im fine,” frank smiled weakly. “now how about we go get some breakfast?”  
“lead the way,” i replied, helping frank off the granite countertop and downstairs. halfway down the staircase frank had grabbed my hand, holing it tight. it left butterflies in my stomach, almost making me lose my footing on the wood steps.  
all the happiness i was feeling vanished immediately as i saw the sleeping figure on the couch. mikey.  
frank whispered in my ear “hey. don’t mind him. i'll talk to him later if ray didn’t already.”  
i nodded slowly, following frank through the rest of his home and out the door, into his truck.


End file.
